


闪卡收藏家

by BilBoQ



Series: Strange/Ross奇异玫瑰 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 小玫瑰（7岁）是博士的小粉丝，超大年差，非cp向的奇异玫瑰。真的是非cp向，请大家当个小故事看就行了。





	闪卡收藏家

**Author's Note:**

> 章前致歉+警告：向文中提及的所有超英和他们的粉丝致歉，因为我觉得我有关人物卡片的设定和剧情，多多少少会冒犯到一些。但我完全没有任何不尊重的意思，如果你看了心里不爽可以说我（。再次抱歉。

每个人都有自己最喜欢的超级英雄。住在罗斯隔壁那对双胞胎，一个喜欢钢铁侠另一个喜欢美国队长，每次谈到谁比较厉害的问题上时总要大打出手。而罗斯最喜欢的超级英雄，是最近才开始活跃的奇异博士。

就是那个穿着红斗篷，会魔法会飞会开传送门的奇异博士。只有七岁的罗斯会缠着爸爸妈妈给他买最新的法师人偶，然后自已演一出超级英雄打败邪恶怪物的好戏。他甚至有属于自已的一套法师衣服——海蓝色睡衣和一条妈妈的红围巾，他甚至会用马克笔给自己画一圈胡子，之后被妈妈追着满屋子跑。

终于罗斯盼来百货商店的儿童专区卖的法师衣服有自己的号了，那就成为了罗斯最珍贵的宝物，他甚至企图穿着这身衣服到各种正式场合去，比如姑妈的婚礼或者学校的照相日。

罗斯真的很喜欢奇异博士。

所以当某种薯片获得了制作超级英雄人物卡片的授权后，他用光了零花钱去买一堆一堆的零食，好得到一张奇异博士的人物卡片，其实并不值得奇怪。

那些开了袋的零食堆在他的床底下，他现在有四张美国队长，五张钢铁侠，浩克和反浩克战甲的合影，还有一张黑寡妇——没有至尊法师的身影。

运气真的很不好，他以为至少有那么一两张才对。但罗斯没有灰心，因为他知道还有别的方法。

第二天到了学校，他用浩克和黑寡妇那张换来了一张奇异博士的人物卡片——美国队长和钢铁侠的卡片现在人人都有了，不会有人想换的。

除了那张珍贵的人物卡片，还有一条非常非常重要的信息——还有非常稀有的闪卡。已经有人在手里晃着金闪闪的美国队长了，几个月的午餐钱都不换。

罗斯捏着自己那张奇异博士，想象金色的魔法阵开始闪光的样子，想要得口水都要流出来了。

——————

一定要得到至尊法师的闪卡。这是年仅七岁的罗斯坚定不移的人生目标。

非常不巧的是，收拾屋子的妈妈发现了那一堆开封了没有吃过的零食，不过几秒就明白是怎么回事。正好又看到放学回家的罗斯在衣服里藏了几包零食的时候，妈妈终于发火了。

“不吃完一包就不许拆新的，也不许买新的，否则以后别想买塑料小人给你。”

罗斯那天当着妈妈的面拆了包新的，里面是张正在拉弓的鹰眼，鹰眼这张非常多见，大家几乎都有，但罗斯只想要奇异博士，他苦涩的心情让那包零食显得尤为难吃。

他的小肚皮一天只能承受一包的量，不吃午餐只吃这东西也最多一天两包，出的绝大多数都是他不想要的卡片。

一张至尊法师的闪卡。罗斯做梦都梦到自己得到了，在早上笑醒后又被冷冰冰的现实击垮。

——————

后来罗斯学精了。

他每一天背着零食去请别人帮忙吃掉，把卡片还给他，这样也算完成了妈妈的要求。

瘦小又腼腆的罗斯蹬着自行车，逼迫自己和街上所有的孩子说话。

就算他做到了如此地步，幸运一直没有降临到他的头上，但他也慢慢攒齐所有种类的至尊法师卡片了，甚至还有一两张重复的卡片。

他渐渐和街上的孩子们成为了好朋友，而孩子们的友谊非常脆弱。

又是请别人帮忙吃零食的午后，小玫瑰来到约好的地点，和早就等在那里的男孩们一起把零食拆开，手伸进去一通找。

是雅各布先摸到的，他拿出来后惊呼了一声——是张闪卡。

孩子们就在这一瞬间炸开了锅，什么兄弟情义，一张闪卡够他们发动三战的，大家把零食一扔，开始争夺那张珍贵的卡片。

罗斯掉入了绝望的地狱深渊，被火焰烧得胸口发紧——那绝对是奇异博士的闪卡了，命运在嘲弄他，要他流血又流泪才能得到属于自己的宝物。

瘦小的罗斯并没能和其他男孩扭打在一起，他很快就被推出了战斗范围摔在地上。

他很想哭，但更想得到卡片，于是他又哭着加入了战斗，并在一个眨眼的功夫再次摔进泥地里——他现在非常想念自己沉迷拳击的表哥了。

现在得到闪卡的男孩突然冲出重围开始逃跑，孩子们追了上去，罗斯也一骨碌爬起来在后面追着跑。

他们踩着邻居的草坪和花圃，跑过了行车道，街角的喷水池，罗斯能感觉到那张闪卡离他越来越远。

帮帮我吧，博士。

罗斯觉得自己快要不行了。

——————

罗斯快要不行的预感成真了。

他们又跑过行车道的时候，一辆冰淇淋车朝着孩子们驶来，司机慌忙躲避着前面的小家伙，却向跑在最后的小罗斯直冲过去。

突然一道金红色的闪电从马路这边劈到那边，罗斯感觉自己被一阵强风卷起来了。

他被强风迷了眼睛，在黑暗中他抓到了一只布满伤疤的大手。

睁开双眼后，他发现抱着他的叔叔的红披风和博士的一模一样，想问问是哪里买的。

但接下来是那标志性的小胡子和白鬓角：“你还好吗孩子？”

罗斯觉得自己已经被撞死了，他一直是个乖宝宝所以上帝爱他，让天使变成奇异博士的样子来接他。

罗斯把鼻涕眼泪全抹在了红斗篷上。

在罗斯哭成了小泪人的时候，斯特兰奇抱着罗斯问其他孩子是怎么回事，孩子们看到货真价实的超级英雄时不敢多说，乖乖交出来了那张闪卡：“我们不该抢肯尼的东西，对不起。”

在法师接下了那张卡片后，孩子们缠着法师要签名，罗斯缠在法师脖子上不松手。

最后孩子们被打发走了，法师说他把闪卡要回来了，希望小肯尼能放开他，并且教育他下次不要做这么危险的事情了。

“那可是我最重要的东西了。”罗斯靠在斯特兰奇怀里哼哼唧唧地哭着，小手去拿法师递过来的闪卡——

闪卡上是端着枪蓄势待发的黑寡妇。年仅七岁的罗斯一时间大脑当机。

“她真的很美，”奇异博士一边赞叹一边把罗斯放下，“我也很喜欢她。”

罗斯想不出来任何解释的词句。

“那……签，签名。”

“我可以模仿娜塔沙的字体给你签哦。”

不，不是这样的。但罗斯手里的卡片已经被法师抽走，罗斯拼命扬起来头也看不清对方的表情。

最后罗斯得到了一张其实是由奇异博士代替完成的黑寡妇签名闪卡。

这大概就叫做讽刺吧。

————————

————————

斯特兰奇救了个孩子后，碍于身边没有什么成年人，被孩子们纠缠了半天。

他现在正在给一个喜欢娜塔沙的男孩签名。男孩很可爱，就是太爱哭了，他能感觉到自己的斗篷想要快点离开的情绪。

男孩把闪卡拿回手里的时候愣住了。法师突然意识到他做了非常多余的事情，可能还糟践了男孩最心爱的黑寡妇卡片，他这回算是跟自己的斗篷达成要快点逃离现场的共识了。

在男孩还在发呆的时候，斯特兰奇转身想打开传送门溜了。斗篷突然把他拽住了。

斯特兰奇回头发现男孩抓着斗篷，豆大的眼泪一颗一颗往地上砸。

“我最喜欢的英雄是你，一直都是你，斯特兰奇博士。”

斯特兰奇打开的传送门吹进来阵阵凉风，斯特兰奇遇到了自己的小死忠粉，竟然觉得脸有点发烫：“我得说……谢谢了伙计，我会继续好好表现的。”

“我真的非常非常喜欢你。”

罗斯后悔自己没有写一个小纸条，记下来自己见到斯特兰奇博士时要说的话，而不是见到他只能一个劲儿地说喜欢。

“我知道了，”斯特兰奇弯腰揉了揉罗斯的脑袋，“祝愿你早日能拿到我的闪卡。”

罗斯知道自己已经得到了比想要的还要多得多的东西。他目送那红色的背影消失在了传送门中。


End file.
